1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aerochocolates having a novel texture and a process for preparing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Normally, chocolates should avoid containing gas, typically air. Contrary to the normal chocolates, aerochocolates contain gas in order to impart to them mild, light and creamy touch when they are eaten. The prior art aerochocolates have such a texture that the chocolate forms the continuous phase in which gas forms the discontinuous phase in the form of numbers of gas bubbles, as shown in FIG. 2. Such prior art aerochocolates are manufactured by filling a tempered chocolate in a mould, then by cooling it, under reduced pressure whereby expanding the gas spontaneously contained in the chocolate during processing, and finally by solidifying the chocolate. Alternatively, they are manufactured by agitating a tempered chocolate whereby allowing gas bubbles to be incorporated into the chocolate, then by cooling and solidifying the chocolate in a mould. The agitation may be effected while applying pressure.
As mentioned above, the texture of the prior art aerochocolates is such that numbers of gas bubbles which form the discontinuous phase are dispersed in the chocolate which forms the continuous phase. Because of this, the chocolate is required beyond certain amount as opposed to relatively small amount of gas present in the aerochocolates. Such chocolate forms partitions by which gas is surrounded and shut out, and the aerochocolates having such a structure fail to give a light, mild and creamy touch to the mouth sufficiently.
The gas content in the aerochocolates may not be increased, as the gas escapes from the chocolate. Attempts were made to increase the gas content by cooling the chocolate, whereby increasing its viscosity.
However, such attempts turned out to be unsuccessful, as the thickness of the partitions of the aerochocolates so prepared is quite uneven and as the chocolate and gas form continuous and discontinuous phases respectively; such aerochocolates do not give a desired good touch in the mouth.
The inventor of the present application has investigated aerochocolates having a high gas content and having such a light touch in the mouth as fresh cream. As the results, it was found that the gas phase and the chocolate phase are converted by agitating the chocolate with cooling and then by expanding the chocolate under specified conditions of temperature, pressure, apparent density and the like and that the aerochocolates prepared by solidifying the thus obtained chocolate give a light touch in the mouth as exhibited by fresh cream.